Every story needs puzzle pieces
by DoucheDealer666
Summary: This story contains things that can be disturbing for Christians, gay people and Douchebags! Don't take my story too serious.
1. Chapter 1

The summer break has come to an end and it was time for school. Yugi, who lived in a small city in the center of US, was one of 266 students that went on a Christian school. Many of the students were very religious and some like Yugi wasn't so religious. There are also some people that are anti-Christ and known to plan to bomb the school but Yugi and others thought it just were some random rumors of course.

Yugi wasn't really popular at school and he hasn't got any friends. He wasn't so excited to come back but he hasn't so much of a choice. When he came to the school a group of ducks, which actually went to his class, laughed at him. Well this was a habit of Yugi. He was a bully victim, most because that he's British and everyone thought he looked GAY. He couldn't help that he had bigger and more colorful hair then everyone and he actually was naturally born with eyeliner. Yugi was also very tiny for his age and for being a duck. Every duck he has seen was always so pretty or handsome and Yugi, he was so far away from being anything of them. His self-esteem was lower than his height and this day could probably make it lower by other douche baggy ducks!

Yugi walked past the corridor and all the light purple lockers against the tall, mustard yellow wall to his classroom. The walls were done very well, it's probably because Donald Trump built it. Yugi stood in the doorway to his classroom now and looked around. All the worn benches stood on its place and the bookshelf stuffed with some old bibles has moved 2 meters away. Also the big crucifix beside the whiteboard was worn too. Yugi began to slowly walk to his bench in the back of the classroom. He sat down and waited until class. On his bench someone has written "FAG" and some doodles. He tried to erase that shit but it seems like someone wrote this with a permanent marker. Yugi sight and turned his head to his left. It was another bench there, Yugi never got anyone to his left before, strange.

The time went by and finally it was time for class. Everyone sat in front of their benches except the bench besides him. Then the teacher, Ms. Anzu, arrived with a younger duck besides her.

\- Good morning and welcome back from the summer break! Ms. Anzu said. I hope you all had a nice summer and prayed as you should. Before we begin with our daily matins I'm going to introduce our new student here. His name is Yami and he's from Japan but can speak fluent English.

Almost every girl in the class just got that sparkle in their eyes. It wasn't very weird because in Japan he was a model. He had big and fluffy hair that shined in the light. His eyes were like a dark hole filled with so much secrets and a tint of light. The teacher turned her head to Yami and pointed to the bench beside me.

\- There's your bench beside Yugi. He's going to guide you through school later.

Yami walked past everyone and he had that attitude that said "don't be a douche cause I don't really care". The girls who sat in the front were giggling like little girls.

"Omg, Yami is pretty handsome and he is probably one of those bad guys." Yugi thought. "Wow, I just sounded like a fag. What if I am a fag? Well it wouldn't be a surprise for anyone I guess, even though it wasn't okay to be gay in Christianity."

\- Quite in class please and let us begin with our matins, Ms. Anzu told the class.

Suddenly a rat appeared and ran around in the classroom. Some of the girls screamed and even one got seizure.

\- Who brought a rat to school? Ms. Anzu asked in rage. Immediately catch it!

\- It's at least not Ash Ketchum's rat because he wanna CATCH'EM ALL! Shouted the crazy Pokémon kid, a.k.a Jonouchi-kun.

"LOL, at least it's not me either." Yugi thought. "Or wait, that rat it's familiar. JESUS CHRIST IT IS MY RAT YUMA!"

Yugi began to chase the rat and everyone laugh. He has never felt this embarrassed in life ever!

\- So it's your rat Yugi? Ms. Anzu question. Shouldn't you already know about schools rules after 3 years here? Anyways I'm very disappointed and we need to start our matins.

\- But Yuma probably jumped in my schoolbag and.., Yugi tried to explain but got interrupted.

\- No excuses Yugi, Anzu said. Okay class, it's time…

\- DUEL! Jonouchi-kun shouted and laughed.

\- Enough! Ms. Anzu hissed. I want you to go to the principal right now!

Anzu looked enraged. Jonouchi-kun wasn't laughing anymore instead he looked like he was going to cry. He went out of the classroom in silent and Ms. Anzu calmed down a little. After that the boring lesson started and everyone remained quiet.

Lesson after lesson. The time wouldn't go any faster. Yugi didn't think the first day of school was great but it didn't suck. Everyone was too busy to be with Yami instead of annoying him. Now at least it was lunch break. Yami walked towards Yugi.

\- So you're the guy who was about to guide me? Yami asked like he already knew the answer.

\- Yea it's me, Yugi answered.

\- Well great. Should we maybe begin our tour?

\- Of course!

Yami followed Yugi around school.

\- So, you are from Japan aren't you? Yugi asked.

\- Yes, Yami said. Have you been there?

\- No, Yugi answered. Actually not. Was it fun there?

\- If it were fun there? Yami laughed. I guess it was.

\- Sorry for the weird question, Yugi said. If you haven't noticed it yet I'm weird. That's why I have no friends. And because I talk British.

\- Weird? Yami wander. Don't worry, I like weird questions. Did you say no friends?

\- Yes, I totally did! Yugi said overly dramatic.

\- Well, it wouldn't bother me to be your friend, Yami said with a smile in his face.

\- It wouldn't? Yugi said surprised.

\- Nope, you seem to be funny, Yami told him.

All of a sudden Honda jumps on Yami and he got a little scared but he looks like he just took a chill pill.

\- Yami we want to show you something, Honda said fast. Come!

Honda dragged Yami with him from Yugi. Yami threw a piece of paper on the floor and Yugi crouched to get it. The paper was folded so he unfolded it. Inside it was written a number. Was this really Yamis number he got?

\- Is this your number? Yugi shouted.

Sadly Yami was too far away to hear. At least he knew Yami wanted to be his friend. He actually knew that at least someone wanted to be his friend. Yugi felt a weird but yet amazing feeling in his stomach. He was warm and the rest of the school day felt fantastic!


	2. Chapter 2

Yami was trying to fix his hair in front of the bathroom mirror. He was kind of stressed out because school was about to start. It took only 1 minute to the closest bus station and the bus will drive to the school 7.46. The clock was around half past 7 and Yami still haven't eaten yet. But his desire to look good was stronger than his hunger. His first impression needed to be great at any given prize. Yamis eyes rolled past the clock, 7.41.

"Really, you got to be kidding with me right know" Yami thought. "Now I need to go to school looking like Santa Clause. If I arrive late the teacher gonna kill me!"

Yami put down his hairspray specially made for hot douchebags and began brushing his teeth a third time. He wanted to make sure he smelled nice if he would stand close to someone and breathe heavily. That moment doesn't happen often but it's good to be sure. After brushing his tiny and shiny teeth he went to his room to get his Dora the explorer inspired backpack. It doesn't mean it has Dora on the backpack just that it's the exact same color though. Then he ran to the bus. Luckily he made it in time. He went in to the bus and sat down in the back. He took in his earbuds and turned on some good music and he rested his head against his wing. Yami looked out through the window and waited for the bus to start. Suddenly something dabbed on his left shoulder. He took out the earbuds and turned off the music and looked. The blushing Yami realized it was the little duck Yugi.

\- Do you mind if I sit here, Yugi said while he was smiling.

\- Of course not, Yami answered. I didn't know you also were going by bus.

\- Neither did I, Yugi said. Or I mean like I didn't know you went by bus cause I already know I was LOL.

Yami laughed. Suddenly another student went in front of them. Yami recognized his face from yesterday.

\- Yugi can you please give me and Yami a moment? The random douche duck said. I need to talk to him private.

\- Private? Yugi asked. It's kind of hard to talk to someone private in a bus filled with people you know.

\- Yugi stop annoying me like that, he answered. It's also hard to suck your own dick so shout the duck up!

\- As you wish then Kaiba, Yugi humbled for himself.

\- Anyways Yami, Kaiba said. It's your lucky day today. You got a free invitation to join our club.

\- Club? Yami questioned. What kind of?

\- Did I give you the permission to question everything? Kaiba asked. Here's a card, every info you want can you find there and don't tell anyone about it. We will destroy you if so needed.

\- Wow, take a chill pill! Yami said a bit worried.

Kaiba gave the card to Yami and went away and they were finally at school. He put the card in his backpack.

After the daily morning matins it was time for geographic.

\- Today I thought we could work in pairs, Mr. Grandpa said. Every pair's going to get a country and at the end of the week we can do a presentation. I think it's the best if we work with the person next to you. Prepare everything while I'm bringing some pens and books and after that I will give you a country.

"Good, I'm gonna work with Yugi!" Yami thought. Yugi moved his chair closer to Yamis.

\- So we're going to work together? Yugi asked while looking down to the floor.

\- Yea, I guess so, Yami answered. What country do you want to work with?

\- Japan maybe, Yugi said. It would be easy for us to do that cause you're from Japan. You?

\- I wanna work with Egypt actually, Yami said.

\- LOL, Yugi just said. You do?

\- Yea, I like the Egypt mythology with the pyramids and pharoses, Yami said. Do you like that aibou?

\- Aibou? Yugi questioned and smiled a little. Did you just give me a nickname?

\- Oh, I'm sorry it's Japanese for partner and you're my partner in this project, Yami said. But if you want to I can call you Aibou like a nickname.

\- Well it sounds cool so why not, Yugi said with a tint of calmness in his voice.

\- Here's a book and a pen, Mr. Grandpa said. You guys can work with Egypt. Mr. Grandpa walked away.

\- Why you looking so terrified Aibou? Yami asked.

\- I got so scared, Yugi said.

\- Okay LOL, Yami said and opened the learn book.

It was time for lunch and Yami was walking to his locker. Yugi was somewhere else so Yami didn't get any company until Jonouchi ran to him.

\- Hey Yami, he said.

\- Hi, Yami said back.

\- If you want to you can hang out with me and Honda, Jonouchi said and tilted his head a little to the right like a puppy.

"LOL he didn't just look like a puppy he follows me around like one too!" Yami thought. "Should I say yes or nah? Well whatever YOLO!"

\- Sure, Yami answered with his "don't be a douche cause I don't care" attitude.

\- Great, Jonouchi said. We can tell you a little about everyone too.

\- There you are! Honda said and breathed heavily. I searched EVERYWHERE after you guys!

\- LOL, Jonouchi said. And Yami there's something you need to know.

\- I do? Yami asked.

\- Yea, if you want to keep your popularity you need to stop being with Yugi, Jonouchi said.

\- Why? Yami said. He's nice.

\- Nice?! Honda shouted. He's only weird.

\- I maybe like weirdos, Yami said arrogant and walked away.

\- YAMI WAIT! Jonouchi and Honda shouted and ran after.

Yami didn't answer or waited for them. "How can they say that?" Yami thought. "DoucheFags! What should I do know? Maybe look up that club Kaiba talked about." Yami went to the lockers to get the card he was given from Kaiba.

"Kaiba Corporations Secret club!" Yami read. "We are club that are Satanists. Or more like anti-Christ. We often meet three or two times a week and doing some rituals. Rituals that are included are sniffing cocaine, playing kids card game to summon demons and sometimes we burn up the bibles. We also accept you for being who you are! To join you need to message to this number below."

"Interesting." Yami thought. "It sounds funny though. And I will be accepted for being who I am. But would they accept me if I were gay too? I know I go to a Christian school but my parents thought this was a normal school named after someone named Christian. I'll join if Yugi joins though. I ask him later after school."


	3. Chapter 3

It was class again after the lunch. Even though Yugi ate a meal big as the bedroom owned by Barack Obama he couldn't concentrate. The teacher's words become noises. He felt dizzy, almost like he wanted to puke. Yugi turned his head so it faced the big windows. He saw some ugly duck kids running around and probably playing in the cloudy weather. Suddenly something paid his attention. Or more like a feeling. He felt like someone was staring at him. Yugi looked around but it seemed like everyone is minding their own business.

"After our geographic class today I've got this bad feeling about someone stalking me like hell." Yugi thought. "Are they jealous because I got to be with the hot new guy Yami?"

Without worrying about that anymore Yugi moved on from his feelings and tried to listen to what the teacher was saying for bullshit. After some minutes of bullshit the teacher gave everyone a paper. What Yugi have understood they were supposed to write "When I grow up I want to be a(n) …" and then write what they want to be or something. This was anonymous so Yugi took the chance to actually write down his biggest dream. Ever since he was a tiny douche baby he wanted to be a rapper. His grandpa, also the geographic teacher, said he was an amazing rapper and he really should be working with that. The Stupid Yugi didn't think of that his grandpa was nearly deaf so he really thought he could rap. So one day he decided to sign up on a contest at school and rap. Of course he embarrassed himself and everyone laughed at him for months after. Luckily all happened in his old British school. Anyways he wrote rapper. Or at least what he thought he did.

The teacher walked around the classroom and collected all the papers.

\- I'm going to put every paper on the whiteboard so everyone can see what you all want to be, the teacher said while fixing the papers.

Some people wrote they wanted to be models, polices, douchebags, McDonald's chef and more. But it seems like everyone was paying attention to only one paper. It was written "When I grow up I want to be a raper". Everyone started to laugh. When the teacher got every paper on the board Yugi couldn't find his though.

"Don't say it's my paper." Yugi thought. "Jesus Christ I wrote wrong. Now everyone think I want to be a rapist. Or not yet." Yugi's eyes started to tear. He couldn't handle this anymore.

\- Stop it! Yugi screamed while he was crying wet tears. I made a mistake it was supposed to be rapper and not raper!

Everyone stood still and kept quiet.

\- Haha, you're just a crybaby! Honda laughed. Seriously, the only mistake here is YOU Yugi!

Yugi cried more and ran to the door.

\- AIBOU! Yami shouted but Yugi didn't turn back instead he ran out. How can you be so cold and let him cry so much? You're ducking monsters!

Yami ran out too to search after his Aibou. Meanwhile Yugi stood in front of the mirrors in the boy's bathroom. He tried to wipe off his tears.

"Why am I even living?" Yugi thought. "Probably just to being laughed to. I can't do this anymore. I just wanted friends."

Suddenly Ushio and Haga went in to the bathroom. Both of them hated Yugi.

\- But hi there Yugi, Haga said. It was a long time ago we had the time to chat.

\- Haga don't you see he's crying, Ushio said and crossed his arms. Who called you a fag now? Don't get offended it's just facts.

\- No one did just leave me alone! Yugi said and cried even more.

\- We are going to leave you after we showed you something, Haga said.

Haga and Ushio looked at each other with an evil smile. They took one arm each of Yugi and dragged him to the toilet. Yugi started to scream in panic. Haga pushed Yugi's head in the toilet and they laughed even more.

\- Do you like the "fresh" water Yugi, Ushio asked. It taste probably like your personality, shit.

Yugi screamed once again but louder.

Yami couldn't find Yugi anywhere.

"Where did he go?" Yami thought. All of a sudden he heard a scream from the bathroom. He ran there to see who it was. Then he saw two random guys pushing Yugi in the toilet while laughing.

\- AIBOU! Yami said. Stop it right now!

\- Stop? Haga questioned. We just began with the fun here!

\- Well then you're not giving me much of a choice, Yami said with cold eyes.

\- What do you mean with that? Haga said. A hottie like you should not care about this shit.

Yami kicked both Ushio and Haga in the face. It was an easy match for Yami and he made them so scared that they left. Ushio and Haga also got hurt but Yami didn't care about them only about Yugi. Yugi was still crying. Yami went towards him and Yugi hugged him.

\- Don't worry Aibou, Yami said. I'm here.

Yugi didn't answer but hugged him even harder.

\- I won't let anyone do this to you, Yami said. I like you Yugi. I like you very much.

\- Me too, Yugi said.

Yami helped Yugi up and wiped off his tears. Even though they had two lessons left of today Yami and Yugi went to the woods behind school. There was the only safe place for Yugi right now and Yami knew that everyone who did Yugi cry will suffer in any potential way.


	4. Chapter 4

Both Yami and Yugi sat on a cold big stone and watched the sunset together. The clock was around six in the evening. After what happened at the guys bathroom earlier to Yugi they've sat down here very closely to each other and talked a little. Yami wanted to make Yugi laugh and happy. It was a pain in his little cocky heart to see him in such way. Yugi told him that wherever he goes he meet people who think he's shit to make fun of. Yami thought he was a poor thing.

\- Do you think the sunset is pretty? Yami asked and lied down facing upwards to the sky.

\- Absolutely, Yugi said and also lied down beside Yami. I never get the chance to be outside this time of the day. I'm usually inside alone in my bedroom.

\- What are you doing then? Yami asked interested. I mean in your bedroom.

\- Well sometimes I'm just writing poems, songs and stories about my life but in a different way, Yugi explained. Like I am popular or something. But that's nothing. My biggest hobby is to play with my very rare Russian Douche rat Yuma.

\- LOL, Yami said and looked at Yugi. So you often have free time?

\- Yes I do, Yugi said.

\- Then I wonder if you want to join that club with me Kaiba invited me to, Yami said. I'm not really sure what we're supposed to do but it was like summon demons with children's card game and sniffs cocaine. But then we need to be willing to give up on God.

\- Really? Yugi said. It sounds definitely interesting if you ask me. And I did never really believe in God anyways. I'm just going here because Grandpa's working here for no reason at all.

\- Good, Yami said. I'm going to call him right away.

Yami picked up the phone and called Kaiba.

\- Who is disturbing me when I'm eating macaroni's?! Kaiba said with his "Don't disturb me while eating macaroni's or I will seriously kill yo mama" attitude.

\- Sorry for that but it's me Yami, Yami said. I was wondering if I could join your club with Yugi.

\- What about NO, Kaiba said while chewing something that could be macaroni's.

\- Why not? Yami asked a bit angry.

\- No means no, Kaiba said. I only gave YOU the permission.

\- Well either you join us both or no one, Yami said with his "Don't you dare choose the second opportunity duck douchebag fag!"

\- Okay then, Kaiba said. You both can join. Next meetup is tonight around ten. Don't arrive late and see you at my place. My slave Isono can drive you here but he meets you at school 21.49. Ok?

\- You got a slave? Yami said little worried.

\- What are you talking about? Kaiba said and hung up the phone.

\- What did he say? Yugi wondered.

\- We could join, Yami answered.

\- Perfect, Yugi said.

Soon Yugi needed to be at school and wait for Kaiba's slave. He was so close to get some friends still he needed just to go out without grandpa noticing. Yugi walked slowly down the stairs. Grandpa was studying some of his precious cards. Yugi decided to crawl the way out. Luckily he made it out unseen and in time.

Yugi and Yami stood and waited for Isono to come. When he finally arrived he drove them to Kaiba in a big limo. Then he guided them to where Kaiba was in his big house with golden walls. Kaiba sat in a luxury sofa with 3 others.

\- Welcome to this meetup, Kaiba said. Because it's your first time here we all can introduce ourselves. Anyways it's me who's Kaiba a.k.a the leader here. In this club I'm just being hot and look so everyone's doing their thing. And of course my dick is as large as my ego. Now your turn Mokuba.

Kaiba pointed at the short little black haired duck at the left in the sofa.

\- Well I'm Mokuba and I'm Kaiba's little brother, he said. I usually take care of the drugs and do the drug deal shitties.

\- I'm Otogi, the guys next to Mokuba said with a smile. I handle stuff!

\- And I am Mai, the girl next to Otogi said. I'm really hot and the one who knows everything about everyone. It's very easy to know when you're the most popular girl at school.

Mai tried to flirt with Yami by winking her eye, but she failed. Yugi got filled with jealousy.

\- Actually you're the second, Mokuba said. Shizuka is the most popular.

\- Yes but I'm her best friend! Mai said angry.

\- Who is Shizuka? Yami asked.

\- She's Jonouchi sister, Mai answered.

\- Anyways we have also another one but he's being a doctor in a plane crash right know, Kaiba said. His name is Bakura and he can get the most because he's a doctor but he will come home again in three days. Now Yami and Yugi, you guys should take care of the cards.

\- Cards? Yugi asked.

\- Yea, Kaiba said. Children's card game. Doesn't your grandpa own a store filled with those?

\- Yes he does but he's rarely there because his now a teacher, Yugi said.

\- Good you can handle that then, Kaiba said. Actually I think Yami should get a different job.

\- I should? Yami asked.

\- Of course, Kaiba said. You're the hottest guy at school. You can get any girl or boy you want. You can get all information you want.

\- I'm not really sure about this Kaiba, Yami said.

\- Why not? Kaiba said. You can make people think different. Make them treat you like a king or a Pharaoh. Or make people treat someone you love better.

Kaiba looked at Yugi.

"If I do as Kaiba says I can change people's mind about Aibou." Yami thought.

\- Yea, I can do it then.., Yami said and looked at his Aibou.

\- Great! Kaiba said while smiling. That's it for today now everyone can leave.

Isono drove everyone home. First to Otogi's house, after to Mai's house, and after that Yami's. Lastly he drove Yugi home. Yugi needed to just walk in slowly and quiet so Grandpa wouldn't wake up. He would've killed him if he got to know that Yugi's outside at night. He opened the door and took off his shoes. Then he closed it and he saw grandpa was standing there and wasn't looking any happy.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Why were you outside? Grandpa said. It's school tomorrow and you're still not sleeping. Do you know what time it is? It's midnight!

\- I know it's late but I felt dizzy so I went out a bit, Yugi lied.

\- How long have you been outside? Grandpa asked. Don't tell me you got you seizure attacks back.

\- I don't know and I have never got seizure in my entire life, Yugi said. Anyways I'm going to bed. You should also go to bed because you're sucking d.

\- I do what? Grandpa asked.

\- Nothing goodnight, Yugi said and ran away to his room.

\- If you say so goodnight, Grandpa said tired.

"Aah Jesus Christ that was close." Yugi thought. "But still I know his sucking invisible d."

Yugi changed to his pajamas that made he look like a smurf. It would be awkward if someone saw that on that Yugi boy. Before going to bed Yugi just wanted some cocaine. All of a sudden he got triggered. He remembered when he was high on sniffing cocaine and he accidently got it in his eye. Yugi feels the pain in his little eyeball. He also got some seizure and he still doesn't understand what grandpa talked about earlier. After some minutes of seizure and not so chill he heard someone knocking on his window. He looked up and saw a wet Yami and Yuma. What in the douche was he thinking about? How long could he have been there? And the most important question of them all, why is Yuma the rat fag there too? Anyways Yugi opened the window to let his douche rat come in and of course Yami too.

\- Thanks for letting me in, Yami said and move closer to Yugi.

\- Why are you here? Yugi asked.

\- I needed to tell you something.., Yami explained and took his wing against Yugi's cheek.

\- I am listening, Yugi said VERY interested.

\- Duck the police coming straight from the underground blab la blab la because I'm brown, Yuma the fag rat sang and started to run around Yugi's room.

\- What the hell is it with my rat? Yugi asked very frightened. And the rat is white not brown. And where did that fag find these thug sunglasses in his size?

\- Don't worry about it Yugi, Yami said. Let's pleasure and chill. It always works if you got a crazy rat.

\- I like where your point there, Yugi said exited for that D.

Suddenly Grandpa opened the door.

\- Grandpa wasn't you sleeping? Yugi asked a little embarrassed.

\- Pika pika, Grandpa said like he was Pikachu.

\- Don't tell me you started playing Pokémon Go, Yugi said.

\- Just leave, Yami said and Grandpa left.

\- So where were we, Yugi said.

Yami tried to reach that Yugi D but Yugi was all of a sudden too tired at this point.

\- Do you want ketchup on your fries or not? Otogi asked.

\- Do you work at McDonald's? Yugi asked. Okay to be honest why are you even here.

\- Seto Priest in da houzeee, Kaiba came and said and after that left.

\- Wait for me Nii-sama pass me some weeeddd, Mokuba ran after and said.

\- Ketchup or nah? Otogi asked again. Are you racist against me?

Yugi woke up in his bed.

"Thank God that everything was just a nightmare, too much cocaine last night I guess." Yugi thought. "But the Yami part was kind of good. Anyways it's time to wake up."

Grandpa came into Yugi's room.

\- Oh you are already awake? Grandpa said. I was up all night playing Pokémon Go and I wanted to CATCH'EM all you know.

\- No it can't be! Yugi screamed.

\- Jesus Christ do something with your life instead of screaming, Grandpa said and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Yugi rolled his eyes to Yuma the fag's cage. He remembered the dream very well. The last thing he wanted was that rat. Suddenly the door opened. It was grandpa again.

\- Hello Yugi, Grandpa said. There was a douche that came to me to say that tomorrow you will go to a vacation on a cruise. And I think it sounds like a great idea to be honest because I'm the most responsible grandpa you will ever meet.

\- Really? Yugi asked. Why am I going to a vacation all of a sudden? It's the first week of school!

\- Ok, Grandpa said a little arrogant. But you still have to go.

\- Who exactly said all this to you? Yugi asked.

\- He didn't tell me his name but he looked a bit douchy and he asked me if we got any macaroni's, Grandpa explained.

\- I think it's Kaiba, Yugi said. But you're the teacher, wouldn't you already know his name?

\- What is a name? Grandpa asked and grabbed a vegan sandwich.

\- I'm just going to ignore the fact that you're a retard I guess, Yugi said with his "I should really kill myself but I'm too gay" attitude.

\- Anyways because you're going to be gone I thought we could celebrate Christmas before you will leave, Grandpa said. So don't come home late.

\- I'm not going to question your sanity but OK, Yugi said.

\- You're just like your father.., Grandpa said.

\- My father? Yugi asked. What exactly happened to him he just disappeared, or that was what mum said? Anyways what happened to her even?

\- Your mama got eaten by your old horse Jaden, Grandpa said.

\- What! Yugi said. Why is everyone eating each other all the time?!

\- What are you talking about? Grandpa asked.

\- You ate Jaden the horse and Yusei the chicken! Yugi said.

\- Yusei was the best chicken seizure salad ever I can tell! Grandpa said.

\- Don't tell me you ate papa too? Yugi asked a bit worried.

\- No your father is just in jail for selling drugs or something, Grandpa said and tilted his head to the right. He was like you but more manlier and got all the girls after him.

\- That's terrible Grandpa! Yugi said.

\- That you will never hit puberty and be a man, grandpa said. That's really terrible!

\- I mean about he's in jail yo dumbasss, Yugi said a bit aggressive.

\- Aah geez, Grandpa said worried. Is it already that time of the month again.

Grandpa ran away and Yugi went to school.

Yami sat at his desk.

"Why did Kaiba want us to go on a vacation?" Yami thought. "A bit strange but maybe they do this sometimes. I hope they serve good food at least because I like bacons."

Yugi came into the classroom.

\- Hi Yami, Yugi said. Did you also get that weird fag vacation invitation?

\- Yea, Yami said. I don't know what I should pack. Maybe we can pack together after school.

\- Sorry but I need to celebrate Christmas, Yugi answered sadly. But we can skype later.

\- Yea sure sounds a bit fag but it's okay, Yami said and then the lesson started.

After class Mokuba ran to Yugi and Yami.

\- I got orders from Nii-sama that we're going to have a meetup at the boys bathroom, Mokuba said a bit tired like he ran around the school like an idiot.

\- Shut up Mokuba! Kaiba's voice said from a walkie-talkie Mokuba hold.

\- Ok good to know see ya, Yami said and Mokuba ran away.

\- Wait Yami! Yugi said. It's time…

\- DUEL! Jonouchi shouted behind Yugi.

\- Why are you here? Yugi asked terrified.

\- Don't forget me! Honda said.

\- We're here because we also is a part of Illuminati I mean Kaiba club blabla, Jonouchi explained.

\- You are? Yami asked a bit suspicious. Since when?

\- Since this morning! Honda said.

\- By the way how can Yugi skip the lesson for this? Jonouchi said a bit teasingly. Yugi's a good boy.

Jonouchi's wing was softly resting around Yugi's neck. Yami got much triggered.

\- DON'T SAY THAT TO AIBOU! Yami said and douche slapped Jonouchi and took Yugi's wing. We have a meetup to go to.

Yami forced Yugi with him and everyone in the hallway heard him. Jonouchi and Honda were surprised. A minute after they also decided to go to this meetup.

\- Welcome everyone! Kaiba said. I hope everyone got that invitation to the fantastic fag cruise. We will meet at my place and then we're going to go to the cruise ship and then we will fly the plane the last bit. Any questions?

\- I have one, Mokuba said. When did Jonouchi and Honda join?

\- Honda and Jonouchi do you know this shit that talks to me? Kaiba asked.

\- Seriously?! Mokuba said. I'm your brother.

\- You are? Kaiba wondered. I always wanted a sister so disappointing. Any other questions?

It remained quiet for a while.

\- Good now back to your boring life at school BYE! Kaiba said a bit sassy.

After school Yugi went home to celebrate Christmas. When he came home he saw Grandpa sitting at the dining table with food.

\- Hi Yugi come and eat with me, Grandpa said and Yugi sat down in front of him.

\- Why does this turkey seem so familiar? Yugi asked.

\- Don't be silly Yugi, Grandpa said and laughed. It's a rat I found on your room!

\- WHAT! Yugi screamed. NO YUMA!

\- Stop giving the food names, Grandpa said.

\- Grandpa there's something wrong with you! Yugi said.

\- I see your just sad and wants presents am I right? Grandpa said and pointed at a table filled with presents.

\- Presents to me? Yugi asked and became happy.

\- Of course not! Grandpa said. Only one the rest is mine.

\- Grandpa you're a greedy shit, Yugi said and began opening his present.

\- I know do you like your present? Grandpa said. I found it also in your room.

\- It's Yuma's cage! Yugi said.

\- Who's Yuma? Grandpa asked and Yugi got mad and ran to his room.

"I should maybe call Yugi on skype." Yami thought and tried calling him. Yugi answered.

Yugi and Yami skyped a few hours and then they both went to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone waited for the cruise ship to come. It was kind of quiet and it was a very sunny day today. The water was very deep blue and did look frightening to fags. When the ship finally arrived everyone went on board. On the ship they met Bakura. Apparently he just swam away from a shark at the sea and saw the ship and got rescued. He also told them that great lord Satan saved his useless douche life. The cruise ship was big and got a few rooms in it. The control room, the kitchen room, the big dining room was the biggest rooms. Other rooms that also existed were toilets and bedrooms. The problem was that it was only 8 bedrooms because Bakura wasn't invited. So Yami and Yugi needed to share room. After one hour everyone seemed to pack their stuff up and making it comfortable, Kaiba told everyone to meetup in the dining room to eat. Everyone was sitting around a big table together and waited for food.

\- Nii-sama what are we going to eat? Mokuba asked.

\- Why are you always questioning me Mokuba? Kaiba asked.

\- I just wonder! Mokuba said.

\- Well you will get some fried eagle eyes and tomato puree, Kaiba answered while looking fabulous as usual.

\- Am I the only one who will get food? Mokuba wondered.

\- Don't be silly fag, we better people will get better food, Kaiba said and flipped his hair back and forward.

\- What are you guys getting then? Mokuba asked a bit irritated.

\- Just some pizza, Kaiba said.

\- PIZZA? Mokuba asked with his tongue flying around in the air like a bug. You know I love pizza. I told you that yesterday!

\- You did? Kaiba asked. I thought Isono said that.

\- I actually like Russian meatballs! Isono said.

\- Who the duck said you could come on this vacation? Kaiba asked worried.

\- It was you! Isono said.

"Wow, I was really a retard yesterday." Kaiba thought. "It needs to be something in that sandwich I ate. It really made me feel nice."

One moment later the food got served. Everyone seemed to like it, especially Kaiba. After that everyone went their own way to do something. Yami took the chance to be with Yugi on his own. Both of them went outside on the deck to watch the beautiful sunset. They watched it and remained silent for a couple of minutes until Yami said something.

\- Yugi, Yami started. I need to tell you something.

\- You need? Yugi asked and looked at Yami.

\- Yea, Yami said. I wanted to tell you this since we met. There was something special about you and I really lo… Yami got interrupted.

Mokuba ran to the edge. All of a sudden he puked.

\- Mokuba was that really necessarily to puke on my ship? Kaiba asked. You also destroy the environment!

\- I'm really sorry but you know I'm very allergic to eagles and I'm boat sick, Mokuba explained.

\- Anyways it's time… Kaiba tried to say but got interrupted.

\- DUEL! Jonouchi shouted.

\- Shut up or I will give you to the sharks! Kaiba threatened.

Jonouchi took a few steps back and then ran away.

\- That's right douche, Kaiba whispered to himself. Anyways it's time to sleep now.

Without getting to say what Yami wanted to say he went to the bedroom. He also needed to sleep in the same bed as Yugi. Or he could be a gentleman and sleep on the floor and give Yugi the whole bed.

\- So Yugi if you want to I can sleep on the floor and you can take the bed, Yami said.

\- Why can't we just share bed? Yugi wondered.

\- I just wanted you to..., Yami tried to explained.

\- To lay in the warm bed while you sleep on the cold floor? Yugi asked. I rather want both of us warm.

\- Well then we share the bed, Yami said and they both went to lay down in the small bed.

It was silent at first but then someone said:

\- Yami? Yugi asked.

\- Yea, Yami answered.

\- What did you wanted to tell me before? Yugi asked.

\- Before? Yami wondered.

\- Yea you know when Mokuba puked, Yugi said.

\- Oh yea, Yami started. I wanted to say that I really love you. And not in that friendship way.

\- I feel the same, Yugi said.

What happens next is that they have a perfect pleasure and chill together.

The next morning Yami and Yugi both went to the bathroom to brush their teeth before breakfast. They wanted to make sure that they were fresh after last night. They didn't need to hurry because everyone was waiting for Mokuba to come and join. When Yami and Yugi opened the door they saw something terrifying. Mokuba the fag was stuck in the toilet so Isono needed to help him. It took only 45 minutes. Last time it took 1 and a half hour. Mokuba also said he was stuck there since 3 o'clock and he screamed for help for hours but no one seemed to hear. Or Kaiba heard it and also shouted back to him to shut up. Sibling love…


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone sat around the big dining table and ate delicious pineapple sandwiches. Kaiba looked satisfied, Mokuba looked wet yet happy, Otogi looked douchy, Honda looked stupid, Jonouchi looked half normal half hungry and Yugi dat boi looked mysterious. It was actually a very beautiful day and the sea was calm. In about 4 hours they will be located in a paradise filled with ice cream and palm trees. The whole squad was goals and of course happy with the situation. After breakfast Isono came to take all the dishes while Yami daydreamed about Yugi D.

\- Nii-sama what are we going to do today? Mokuba asked his brother.

\- Well Isono needed help with painting his duck nails maybe you can help, Kaiba said like he didn't care so much.

\- No why him?! Isono asked very terrified. You know he licks toes!

\- That's your punishment because you weren't supposed to be here, Kaiba answered. By the way Yugi, can you ask the captain how's it going.

\- Fag questions to me? Yugi asked slightly surprised.

\- No questions, only orders, Kaiba said with a death stare.

\- Okeh, Yugi said while leaving on his way to the captain.

Because Yugi, Mokuba and Kaiba left there was only Yami, Otogi, Jonouchi and Honda left.

\- I think it would be fun if we did something together, Honda suddenly said.

\- Like what? Yami asked.

\- Have you guys heard of "Fifty shades of Ducky"? Otogi asked them with his "I'm kind of hard kind of nah" attitude.

\- Isn't that movie about big dicks? Honda asked curiously.

\- Yeah, so what? Otogi wondered and everyone looked at him strange.

\- What about playing Pokemon Go? Jonouchi asked while looking at his phone like nothing just happened.

\- Well it looks like we have no other idea… Yami said and grabbed his phone.

The douchebags began their Pokemon haunting and they found some weedles. But all of a sudden they got interrupted of a running Yugi.

\- GUYS! Yugi shouted loudly. IT'S A STORM OUTsIDE AND WE GOT A HOLE IN THE SHIP WE NEED TO GET TO THE LIFE BOATS NOOOW!

Kaiba came into the room with his "Shut up fag or I'll kill youuu" attitude.

\- What is happening in here? Kaiba asked angry.

\- It's storm and the ship is going to drown, Honda said.

\- I knew it was Isono's trick! Kaiba said angrier than before.

\- What do you mean? Yugi asked.

\- I knew Isono prayed God to do this, Kaiba explained. Betrayer…

\- Come we gotta go fast, Mokuba said and ran to the life boats.

\- Wait a little, Kaiba said. Smarter before fagots.

Kaiba took a life boat for himself, Yami and Yugi took one and also Honda, Jonouchi and Otogi took one.

\- But Nii-sama where's my boat? Mokuba screamed.

\- Well looks like it doesn't exist, Kaiba screamed back.

\- NII-SAMA! Mokuba shouted frightened.

\- Sorry ways but see you in hell! Kaiba said while waving his hand.

\- Why am I going to hell? Mokuba asked.

\- Because you fell into that cage at the zoo so they needed to kill HARAMBE! Kaiba screamed back.

All of a sudden a tall wave came over the small fag life boats and everyone passed out.

Yami woke up with an extreme headache. He looked around and he saw Aibou holding his hand but he was still fainted. Overall no one was near to be seen. It looks like they were on an island filled with a big jungle. A few moments later Yugi woke up too.

\- Where are we? Yugi asked.

\- I don't know but on an island I guess, Yami answered.

\- By the way what happened to Bakura? Yugi asked.

\- He wasn't with us on that day even, Yami said. He's probably dead by now.

\- Like Mokuba, Yugi added.

\- Yeah, like Mokuba, Yami said.

\- We should maybe try to search for food or the others, Yugi said and stood up.

\- Okeh, Yami said and they went along the coast.

\- I'm actually kind of tired, Yugi said.

\- Well you can sit down on that rock, Yami said and pointed at a rock 10 meters away.

Yugi sat down on the rock.

\- This stone is kind of weird, Yugi said.

\- _When did I become a rock, thing?_ The rock sang.

\- I don't think that's normal for a rock to sing either! Yami said.

Yugi lifted his lil' booty from the rock and rock was actually Honda.

\- Geez Honda you scared us! Yugi said. Have you seen the others?

\- Nope but I think they might have gone into the jungle, Honda said.

\- Okeh, Yami said like a fag. Let's investigate this shit.

The three ducks went into the big and green jungle. The trees are taller than Kaiba dick and it was hotter than hell. After some minutes they found a waterfall.

\- Hey isn't that Niggerfallz? Honda asked.

\- For the first, Yami started. It's called Niagara Falls and the second it's not here.

\- Okeh, Honda said sadly.

Suddenly they were surrounded by some wannabe Indians.

\- Well more of those shittiezz! One of them said.

\- Now we can have our fantastic contest! Another one said while smiling.

\- TAKE THEM! The leader said and everyone took them too.

The Indians led them to a village filled with other Indians. For a surprise they saw the other half of the squad.

\- Prepare them for the yearly douche games, the biggest said and laugh. But only one can win. I hope that cute duck with the crazy hair wins. She's on fleek.

\- Sorry but I'm a boi, Yugi said embarrassed.

\- It doesn't matter, he said and licked his lips. I'm bisexual.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun gazed the little village filled with the kidnappers of brain damaged ducks with at least 40 IQ, just below Hillary Clintons 46. It was nearly 30 degrees Celsius and it looked like it will be hotter than Harry Potters stepmom. Yugi, Yami, Honda, Jonouchi, Kaiba and Bakura sat tight together in a looked room. They were all sweating like pigs in a sauna. Suddenly a wannabe Indian walked in with a messy hairstyle and some white vans. Yugi recognized Yamis lil' seizure because he got OCDOACIH, obsessive-compulsive disorder often about crazy Indians hairstyles, attack. Poor creature… Yugi slowly tried to find that hand of Yami to calm dat boi. Unfortunately he didn't find it.

\- I hope my lovely ducks are ready to compete, the Indian said with a slightly gay voice. God has blessed my people 5 of you but only one are going to be the winner and win God's gift.

\- GOD'S BUULLSHIIET! Kaiba screamed with anger.

\- How dare you saying that in front of me?! He snapped. I am a happy christan here

and do you know what God did to my people? He helped us from starvation and also gave us these vans!

\- Damn Daniel, back at it again with them white vans! Bakura randomly said.

\- What are you talking about? The Indian said. I'm not Daniel, I'm Badoodi, Badoodi the Great.

Jonouchi started to giggle a little. But this time Yugi totally agreed with him. He the hell is named Badoodi and proud of it?!

\- Anyways, Badoodi started. Your first challenge is to find a Christian cross but there are only 5 of them. You better trying to find them or else we will suffer you to God. You have 90 minutes. Only one at the time can go so you won't escape. Let's begin with the social retarded looking one.

Everyone turned their heads toward Honda. Honda looked sad. Badoodi gave him a glass of something and Honda drank it without complains.

\- And I forgot to tell you that I will make you a bit drunk too, Badoodi added. That makes it much more fun! And you in that beautiful hairstyle, I want you to be with me while waiting.

He pointed on Yugi and Yugi got panic from what he said last time, "I'm bisexual". Yami looked a little jealous but Yugi just loved the jealous dick because he thought that was a better d. Yugi had no choice so he just followed the Christian rapist.

One after another went searching for crosses and it was only Kaiba and Yami who weren't out yet. Bakura was in the jungle trying to find anything but he was too dizzy. He just wished for someone to help them right now. Just in that moment he thought he saw a flying Harambe.

\- Bakura, it's me Mokuba! Harambe or Mokuba shouted. I'm here to help you guys. Show me where the other is!

\- I can't I'm totally high, Bakura said.

\- No, you were born to be high so show me, Marambe said.

\- They are that way.., Bakura said sloppy.

\- Okey you should go meet Isono on the beach he got a boat, Marambe explained. Tell him I'm soon back.

Bakura started to walk and Mokuba went to save the others. When he was there he saw only 4 of them.

\- Where's the last fag? Mokuba asked Kaiba. And why are you looked in?

\- Doesn't matter just save us already! Kaiba said ans Mokuba looked up the dor for them.

\- Everyone go to the beach, Isono waits for us, Mokuba said and everyone did that except Yami.

\- I'm not leaving Yugi! Yami said.

\- Stop caring for that little brat just come already! Kaiba said emotionless.

\- Go without me then, Yami said and walked to a big house where Yugi can be.

He opened the house door and saw something awful. The white vans guy was about to rape YUGI. Yami felt the anger fill him and he like turned into a bull and killed him. Yugi started to cry like the crybaby he was.

\- I'm here for you, Yami whispered in his lil' duck ear. I won't let anybody hurt you. But we must hurry.

\- Okey, Yugi answered. Gotta go fast.

Just when everyone was about to leave this island they saw Yugi and Yami hand in hand running to the ship that will save them. But it was too late, the Badoodis people was running after them for revenge of the murder. If they waited for them they all risked to die. They set sail without the lovey ducks. But then everyone realized that they were ducks that can fly so they flew away to the ship. When everything seemed to be all right everyone had a feeling they forgot something. And very well, they forgot something. More like someone. Where's Bakura?


	10. Chapter 10

\- Aah, Kaiba said with pleasure. Nothing's better than vodka mixed with some cocaine.

\- Nii-sama is it really time to sit in that fancy chair and thug life glasses and drink some goodies when we all should focusing on finding Bakura? Mokuba aka Marambe asked slightly with fear.

\- Finding Bakura? Kaiba repeated. Wasn't Finding Dora making enough money to the poor illustrators to pay their toilet paper?

\- For the first it is Finding Doris not Dora and we need help to find him, Mokuba told him. What if he's still stuck on that creepy Christian island!

\- But who's this Dora then? Kaiba said surprisingly very interested.

\- Dora the explorer on the TV you know but we have other problems.., Mokuba tried saying.

\- Oh dat girl, Kaiba said like he was the center of the whole knowledge in the world.

Sadly Mokuba turned himself to keep searching for the missing Bakura. Suddenly he heard the word "caboodle" from the bottom of the ship. He went with small steps closer to the stairs and down to the voice. What he got to see was Bakura! He was asleep and sleep talked.

\- Bakura you were here all along? Mokuba the lil' fag asked and he woke up.

\- Yeah, he said and yawned.

\- Well if your safe we can now go back home, Mokuba said with a chill level on 2.

\- Already? Bakura asked. Can't we wait 'til two days? Jonouchi's birthday is tomorrow and can't we surprise him? That's what we do in this satanic group!

\- But you never celebrated me last week on MY birthday, Mokuba said with a tear in his tiny eye.

\- Well shit happens! Bakura said and half smirk for nothing. But can we stay?

\- Sure then, only if you guys throw a party for me next year, Mokuba added.

\- Okeh, Bakura said and tried to fall asleep.

The next day was Jonouchi's birthday. Everyone except Yami and Yugi stood ready to sing for Jonouchi outside his room at 6 am.

\- We've waited for them for years now, Kaiba started. What can they possibly do now, maybe they fell asleep again. Isono and Mokuba bring them here right away, it's an order!

Both Mokuba and Isono went to wake them lil' ducks up. When they were in front of the door they heard they talking so they decided to be sneaky ass bootys and listen. They heard "Why is yours sooooo big?, I like nuts, moan* moan*, oui I like your baguette.". They realized it was a terrible mistake to listen because now they have nightmares even when they don't sleep.

\- I'm not going in there to disturbed or see what they're doing, Isono whispered.

\- Really do I need to do this? Mokuba whispered back.

Without answering Isono opened the door and ran away so Mokuba stood there for himself. Apparently Yami was brushing them shiny teeth and Yugi was eating nuts and a baguette.

\- Eeh we have been waiting for you and Kaiba want you to come now, the helpless Mokuba said and blushed.

\- Okeh, Yugi responded and Yami spitted out the remaining toothpaste.

Mokuba ran away back and after some seconds Yami and Yugi did so too to sing for Jonouchi.

\- Eyy Jonouchi! Honda shouted to get his attention.

\- Yeah bud, Jonouchi said.

\- Because it's your birthday today I got a surprise for you! Honda said excited.

\- Surprise for me? Jonouchi asked surprised.

\- I brought Ash Ketchum from Pokémon here and now! Honda said and showed him for Jonouchi.

\- Really? Jonouchi said very surprisingly. It's the best thing someone ever could give me thanks!

\- I don't identify me as a thing actually a duck, Ash said with a "nyet" in his voice.

Later the same day Otogi had fixed a party, he also invited some cool and hot girls. Everyone seemed to enjoy it, even Kaiba who was eating all the snacks. The other guys were trying to hit on the girls, even Mokuba. After a while of chilling Otogi turned on the radio and suggested everyone to dance. Yami gave Yugi a little awkward stare and a smirk. Yugi totally knew that Yami wanted to dance with him!

\- Can you dance Yugi? Yami asked with a sensual tone.

\- Not really.., Yugi said and looked away.

\- Well I can teach you then, Yami said and came closer to him.

"Yami knows how to treat a man." Yugi thought. They started to dance to some really good songs like "Baby got back" by Sir mix-a-lot, "Only time" by Enya, "What is love" by Haddaway and "Smoke weed everyday" by Snoop dogg. Yugi felt that hard dick from Yami and he would lie if he said he didn't like it. He also thought that Yami was a great dancer. But Yugi already knew that tho. The night was amazing for the lovely ducks, even when it was time for bedtime.


	11. Chapter 11

In front of the mirror Grandpa stood, trying to tame them brows with his pinky finger. He was a bit stressed because he was expecting a visitor to arrive soon. All he needed was to just light up some good smelling candles and prepare something drinkworthy. His guest was one of the new teachers and was called Pegasus. While Yugi was at vacation he couldn't resist the feeling to invite handsome ducks for pleasure and chill. Also he always used Yugi's bed because he was too greedy to buy a bed to himself so he often sleeps on the floor. When all of the preparations were done he slowly undressed himself to get ready. But of course he didn't wanna throw d in the poor Pegasus face so he covered it with a sparkling robe. Suddenly he heard "It's time to duel" the song, a.k.a his doorbell. The lil' run to the door was stunning by grandpa, sadly no one were there to see. With all of grandpa's excitement he opened the door gesturing the duck to come in and do stuff. If he didn't lost his hearing device this would never have happened. His sore eyesight wasn't so innocent either. Grandpa didn't understand why the duck choose to stay there instead of walking in so he thought showing tastiness would bring him in. By that being said he threw the robe away, just to show that dick proudly. The duck seemed angry and terrified so it slapped him!

\- Ouch, Grandpa said with a moan. If you know how I fell why would you do that Pegasus?

\- Pegasus? The duck repeated. I'm Yugi your grandson!

While having a panic seizure grandpa was going to get his robe.

\- Grandpa you should maybe go to sleep, Yugi suggested. And you know it's dangerous to let candles burn like that. Why am I always like your daddy?

\- Daddy? Grandpa asked while laughing a little. I thought you had a daddy. You know the handsome guy.

\- It's time to stop now, Yugi said serious.

\- Geez! Grandpa said. Well at least you must've had a great vacation spending it with him.

He laughed some more.

\- Grandpa you're seriously drunk, Yugi said and tried to drag him to the floor where he's used to sleep.

\- Can you tell me a bed time story then? Grandpa asked. Please, it was a long time ago since last time!

\- Okey then but only one, Yugi agreed and eyerolled. Once upon a time there was a boy named CockBoy. One day Cockboy watched TV and the IKEA ad came and they showed a stool. This stool appeared to be normal but in reality it was a problem solving stool. CockBoy wanted it so bad so he went to his daddy to ask for one. He replied that he can't afford one. CockBoy went from cute and little to Satan and answering him with that he will never call him daddy again.

Yugi ended the story there and Grandpa was sleeping deep. After his long and exciting adventure he was now able to relax. Just like his story he also ended up but sleeping in the bathroom fapping or something.

The next day Yugi sat down in the same old bus on his way to school. Of course he saved a place for Yami but instead someone else came to sit down beside him. Yugi doesn't recognize him but what to do when you're gay.

\- Hey Yugi, he said to get his attention.

\- Hi, Yugi answered back. Do I know you?

\- Not yet but you will, he said like he was cool. Call me Dickster.

\- Okey hello Dickster, Yugi said suspicious. Are you new at school or something?

Yami entered the bus. He saw his seat was already taken so he went to sit a bit away. But he gave the stealer an unwanted death stares.

\- Yes actually, Dickster said and smiled. You look like a nice guy. Maybe we should hang out after school or something.

Yugi looked at Yami's direction. He was still staring.

\- Um I don't have anything to do so why not, Yugi said.

Under the whole school day Yami's and Dickster's staring game was too strong to handle. Kaiba was also looking weird at Yugi and it all gave him goose bumps. Yugi felt dizzy and wasn't that hyped for hanging with Dickster but Yugi wanted to give him a chance. Both of them decided to go home to Dickster to look at his fabulous house. When they were outside it you could really see how big it was.

\- Nice home you got, Yugi commented.

\- Yes of course it is, Dickster said. It's me who owns it!

\- You like yourself don't you? Yugi asked.

\- Who doesn't?! Dickster asked Yugi back and laughed.

Instead of asking again they went inside. When they just had entered the house Dickster turned himself so he was facing Yugi. Just by that moment someone grabbed him from behind and knocking him out.

Yugi woke up in a dark room. He couldn't decide if it smelled pizza or calculators. His wings were tied together and also his legs. Suddenly Dickster came in.

\- Do you like my basement? Dickster asked him. Or am I insulting your new home by calling it that?

\- Let me free! Yugi shouted. Why am I always getting kidnapped and raped?!

\- Raped? Dickster repeated. You just gave me an idea.

\- Why don't you let me go already? Yugi asked and cry a il' tear. My friends are going to save me anyways.

\- Your friends? Dickster repeated once again and took a few steps closer. Do you mean that handsome duck called Yami? What if I tell you he's won't even search for you?

\- What are you talking about? Yugi asked confused. He said he always will be by my said!

\- I guess he lied then.., Dickster said and turned around. It was after all HE who sent me here to kidnap you and to finish you.

\- I don't believe you! Yugi said like he was sad.

\- YAMI! Dickster shouted. COME DOWN HERE!

Surprisingly Yami came as Dickster commanded.

\- Oh so you did kidnap him? Yami said.

\- Of course, Dickster said. As I was told.

\- Yami why! Yugi shouted.

\- Why? Yami asked back. It's time you'll get to know my real side.


	12. Chapter 12

It all seemed to be a normal day. Yami sat in the school bus on his way to school obviously. He hasn't seen Yugi today so he thought that he was sick or maybe just late.

"I couldn't be happier to spending the day on idiots!" Yami thought with his sarcasm level on maximum fag.

Kaiba sat in on of the front seats besides Jonouchi. After he joined the group they've become very close. Mokuba sat behind and tried to get little attention from his brother as usual, and Kaiba ignored as usual. It looked like Honda was fighting with Otogi about something silly. Bakura sat in the back watching or doing something else on his phone with 3 books in his hand. Mai that was surprisingly and weirdly NOT on the trip sat also in the back with Shizuka while trying to get the perfect selfie. Everyone seemed to have someone and hang out with them except Yami who felt lonely because the Aibou D was sadly gone. A few minutes later they were at school. Yami went to his bench besides Yugi's empty one. Under the matins with Ms. Anzu Yami felt something was wrong. But what could it possibly be? He hoped that nothing just happened to precious Yugi boi. Lesson after lesson went by, now it was time for lunch break and Mai and Shizuka came towards him.

\- So where's dat boi you're always with? Mai asked while smirking a little.

\- If you mean Yugi I don't know, Yami answered like he wanting them to leave but they look too suspicious. Do you know anything?

\- Who cares really? Mai said instead. It's not like you have a crush on him.

\- Stop! Yami said aggressively. I care about him and if you don't respect him I'll show you something you don't want to see. I will promise you'll regret everything. Aren't you supposed to be with me and him even? We're going in the same group you know!

\- Calm your dick there, Mai insisted. I actually can't lie, I know where Yugi is.

\- You do?! Yami asked her. Is he ok?

\- If you want information about him you need to do me a favor, Shizuka said with some puppy eyes just like Jonouchi's.

\- You a favor? Yami asked. It was Mai who got it.

\- Don't you understand? Shizuka said and tilted her head. We're best friends. I know whatever she knows.

\- What's the favor then? Yami asked desperately.

\- Well he's at least trapped somewhere, Mai said. But he's ok. If you want to let him free you need to do Shizuka a favor.

\- You need to be my boyfriend and dump your lil' boy Yugi, Shizuka said. And also take me to the prom at Friday.

\- Why do you want ME? Yami asked chocked.

\- Because my popularity level will increase up to 30%! Shizuka said like it was oblivious.

\- When's Yugi getting free then? Yami asked.

\- After prom, Mai added and looked at Shizuka to tell her that they've won in face expressions.

\- Ok I'll do it but only for Yugi, Yami said to make sure they know he only like dicks.

\- Great see you at Friday, Shizuka said and gave him a cheek kiss and left.

It was Friday evening and almost time to bring Shizuka to prom. He wasn't ready with anything because he couldn't stop thinking of Aiboy. He also got something similar to depression and he just can't stop eat like an elephant. After all in this situation he's hunger was stronger than his desire to look good at prom. Actually his love for Yugi was stronger than the desire to look good overall. After some eating Yami forced himself to go to prom.

"I hope you're okay Yugi." Yami thought. "I'm going to save your lil' booty!"

Through the tiny window Yugi could see that the night was about to fall. He was now aware that maybe he will never be set free. He couldn't let go of the thought that Yami, his love was doing all this. How? In the middle of them thoughts Dickster came again.

\- Hello Yugi, he started. It's time to let you free but I will get you to a location first.

\- Just kill me already, Yugi said. What's the meaning of living even..?

\- What's the meaning of your attitude just come already! Dickster forced him and they were now going to that "location".

Soon everything was done. Yami was now dancing the last dance with Shizuka, the slow dance. Suddenly someone behind the curtains on the stage was trying to get attention.

\- I'm about to tell you guys who's the prom's queen and king, the person said and everybody went quite.

\- The winners are Yami and Shizuka! It said and it was a spotlight shining on only them.

Just in that moment the curtains went away and Yugi was there together with Dickster. Yami knew that he saw him and Shizuka together. Everyone saw his eyes just were heartbroken. At first he couldn't move.

\- Yugi it's not like it looks like, Yami tried explain.

Yugi didn't answered but started to cry and run away. Yami now know that was behind this! The anger Yami felt was endless so he just slapped her in the face, then he ran after the poor Yugi. But Yami also promised himself to have a revenge on Shizuka. She will regret the time she first saw him and suffer until her last day of breathing.


	13. Chapter 13

Yugi stared at himself while crying in front of the blurry/dirty mirror at the boy's bathroom. He couldn't understand how Yami, his only and the most caring friend, could to that to him. First locking him in Dickster's basement and also cheating on him with the most popular girl Shizuka. Life sucks. Yugi tried drying them wet tears and to calm down. After one deep breath he remembered that the cool guys were hiding box of drugs in the corner under the random table. Yugi couldn't see a meaning to continue living. Faster than ever he walked to the table to get the drugbox. When he opened it he saw lots of pills. Without thinking twice he grabbed a handful of pills and swallowed it. So many pills felt like deepthroating a house. It only took a few seconds before he puked all the pills up again. Yugi felt stupid because that was obvious. It would happen. All of a sudden he got triggered from deep throating the pills and remembered when he deep throated Yami's dick. In the middle of the triggeration Yami went in the bathroom chocked.

\- Are you okay?! Yami asked more chocked. Don't tell me you took pills!

\- Leave me alone! Yugi answered crying. Why do you even care..?

\- What have you gotten that from? Yami asked of confusion. I care about you a lot! That's why I went on prom with Shizuka. She told me to do that and then she would've freed you!

\- Dickster said that you were the one locking me there! Yugi said.

\- But that's not true and you know it, Yami said. You're the one and only I love.

\- I love you too, Yugi almost whispered. I just thought you wanted to get rid of me because I'm a crybaby.

\- It doesn't matter what you are I will always love you! Yami said while thinking "Crybaby d is the second best d after the jealous d."

The ducks hugged each other and Yugi started to cry.

\- Promise to never let them hurt me again! Yugi cried.

\- Of course I will never let them hurt you, Yami said to calm him down. I'm the only one who can hurt you and that's in bed.

\- What? Yugi asked confused for life.

\- What are you talking about?! Yami asked to make Yugi confused because that's the third best, the confused d.

\- But what are you going to do now Yami? Yugi asked instead and looked up to him so he could see that double chin.

\- You know we joined a satanic group, Yami started. Maybe we can do a satanic curse on Shizuka and Dickster. Just to make them suffer through life.

\- Sounds great to me, Yugi said and leaned on Yami's duck wing. Do you have any stuff here now?

\- I have everything I need in my locker, Yami told him. I get the stuff and you stay here.

Yami ran out of the bathroom to his locker. The corridors were empty because of the prom. While in his locker he found the stuff almost in one minute. Just when he thought everything was okay he saw Shizuka leaning to the wall looking at him.

\- So what are you bringing? Shizuka asked with an evil smirk on her face.

\- I advise you to leave me alone, Yami said very angry (also very hungry).

\- And I advise you to listen to me, Shizuka said. I know exactly what you're doing. I know that you're a Satanist. Together with Kaiba and the others you're trying to eliminate the school. And you know I'm veeery religious. God is my hero.

\- How do you know about the group? Yami asked.

\- Mai told me, Shizuka said. We are together trying to stop you from bombing the school like ISIS.

\- I don't have time for you bullshit, Yami said and ran away.

\- He will regret doing that, Shizuka said to herself and laughed.

When Yami came back he got the book of satanic curse and a crayon. They were searching for the perfect one to use.

\- This can be good don't you think, Yami said and pointed at something. It fits at least to Dickster.

\- I think this is better, Yugi tried convincing Yami.

\- What? Yami asked.

\- Look, Yugi started. "The person suffering from the fag curse will never get sucked or sucking on cocks. Neither being attractive nor attracted to the same creature like itself. Often end up committing suicide after 6 days of the side effects, including having no controlling of drinking bleach and eating eyes/blood. This curse can be treated by swimming in blood for 666 minutes without a paus."

\- Perfect, Yami smirked. Then we just draw the satanic star on the floor and begin saying the spell kind of thingy.

The ducks drew the satanic star and at each end of it they placed a candle. Together they held hands and said the spell: "Satan give us the strength of you perfect sized dick so we can use it to take the revenge that's so needed. May you feel the demons last power being used for good causes and to make them suffer who wronged us. Let people know you want our best. Remember our sins and remember our success, use it to help the people in need. All we need is a fag curse on Dickster who kidnapped Yugi. Make his dick shrimp and make his cockiness die out. Let him suffer day and night, give us the opportunity to make everything right."

Suddenly in the middle of the star they saw that Dickster was drinking some lemonade when suddenly everything started to feel weird. He really wanted bleach and his dick began to shrimp. He got filled with sadness because now there was nothing to fap. How could this possibly happen. Then he screamed and the picture disappeared. Just to be sure this actually happened both of them ran out to the prom hall. When they went in there they saw Dickster having a bit of a problem. It seemed to work! Yugi and Yami looked at each other. Now they just needed to make a curse on Shizuka. They decided to do an "appearance and attitude changing curse". The curse will change her appearance after her behavior towards other innocent people. Often it all ends up they'll look totally ugly and lose every friend they got. Yugi and Yami repeated the spell but instead of seeing Shizuka in the middle of the star just like with Dickster a text come instead. "Cannot curse". After the text went away a picture of Shizuka came and they could easily see the Christian cross. Maybe it was protecting her from being cursed. But this didn't stop Yami from cursing her, it made it all worse.


	14. Chapter 14

Sitting on the roof wasn't the most comfortable thing to do a VERY cold night alone and sleepy after a kidnapping. After that Yami and Yugi went to take revenge on Dickster and almost Shizuka too, Yugi went home and Yami also. By trying extremely hard to come in wasn't as easy as it sounds for Yugi. He tried pushing the door for a solid hour but Grandpa really didn't want him to come in. His madness was stronger than Yugi's pushing so after a while Yugi gave up. Just to make the situation even more pathetic and worse he decided to climb up to the roof and to look sadly and deeply into his window. He saw that Grandpa tried to fluff his pillows extra fluffy. Yugi wasn't sure if Grandpa did that to himself or he just try to make Yugi jealous. So the real question here is, why can't Yugi come in? Well an easy answer, when Yugi was at Dickster's place he was supposed to after the visit go buy some milk. But because he got kidnapped and so Yugi was unable to buy the wanted milk Grandpa now don't want to let in the lil fag Yugi. Suddenly Grandpa got company, it looks like… looks like a gorilla. Just that gorilla broke his heart so bad that he started to hum on "Mad world" By Gary the douuuuuche. By the way the gorilla really looked like Mokuba but that doesn't matter.

\- YUGI WHAT ARE YOU DOOING?! Yami shouted from the ground. ACTUALLY JUST COME DOWN!

The duck on the roof got very scared, almost heartattack scared. Even though that he remained a straight fag face saying "I'm a white duck with a black duck attitude". Anyways he went down.

\- Yami why are you here? Yugi asked with his black attitude.

\- You forgot your tissue in the trash bin so I brought it back, Yami said and hand him over the tissue.

\- Thanks but a used tissue should stay in the trash bin, Yugi told him.

"He totally doesn't understand that I just came here to take him home with me right know" Yami thought.

\- Did you come here for another reason too? Yugi asked while looking disgusted from his own tissue.

\- What are you talking about? Yami tried to trick him that he doesn't know shit.

"Geez he's a smart boi!" Yami thought. "Better knock him out."

Just as Yami thought, he knocked Yugi out. He also called Otogi because he needed a ride to Kaiba because apparently it's time to meet up at night.

After 5 minutes Otogi arrived with his cool car that was filled with many girls. Yami could feel the strong scent of straight. Yami and the unconscious Yugi went in the car.

\- So what happened to Yugi? Otogi asked like a douche.

\- He got an allergic reaction, Yami lied.

\- What kind of? Otogi asked.

\- Of a scent, Yami lied more.

\- What scent? Otogi asked again looking at Yami instead of road.

\- Gorilla scent, Yami said without thinking.

\- Now that sounds interesting, Otogi said. And we're here!

\- Okeh, Yami said and went out of the car with his Aibou.

\- Girls go home seriously! Otogi said and the girls left the car.

All of a sudden Yugi woke up.

\- Oooohhhh… Yugi moaned. Where AM I?

\- It's time to stop moaning and questioning stuff, Yami said.

\- Okeeeey, Yugi said like he was dizzy.

\- Anyways we're at Kaiba's place, Yami explained.

\- Oh Yugi you're awake, Otogi noticed. I didn't know you were allergic to gorillas.

\- Huh? Yugi wondered.

\- No questions, Yami said. Shall we go or nah?

\- No questions, Honda said from behind like a bichhh.

\- No Honda, Yugi said to protect the big daddy cock.

Every cocksucker went in to see Kaiba eat macaroni's and cheese. He didn't look happy.

\- Kaiba what happened? Otogi asked curiously.

\- That fag Mai! Kaiba started.

\- What did Mai do? Otogi asked.

\- She was a Christian all along! Kaiba said angry. She did this to me.

Kaiba showed the ducks a cross on his hand, there was a possibility it's made out of a marker.

\- So terrible! Honda tried to make sense.

\- Shut up Honda! Kaiba said. Oh yeah she also bit Mokuba and he turned into a gorilla. It's a common sign of Christianity and worshipping Jesus things nuts.

\- She also teamed up with Shizuka and Dickster to kidnap Yugi, Yami added.

\- WHO CARES?! Kaiba said angry.

\- Watch your nuts boi your baguette is the opposite of grand and it's not even that white, Yugi said.

\- AAh, don't say that! Kaiba said.

\- And don't say stuff like that to my Aibou! Yami protected his cock.

\- That's right listen to my daddy! Yugi said very proudly.

\- Smells like… smells like GAY, Jonouchi said.

\- When did you come? Otogi asked.

\- Ask your mama, Honda said and laughed.

\- Now that I have to ask, Otogi said.

\- Anyways I heard that they were planning to join the talent show at school, Kaiba said a little more calm. And I have a big cock.

\- What? Yami asked scared.

\- Sorry I can't handle myself, Kaiba said.

\- I can handle you, Otogi said and raised his eyebrows.

\- NO, Kaiba said. Anyways I want you Yami to win that talent show at any cause okeh?

\- Um sure, Yami said. But only if I…

Yami got interrupted by Marambe flying into one of the windows. He wore a kinky choker around his neck too. That made Yugi panic just because he knew that Marambe was at Yugi's house before, with Grandpa.

\- Holy faggots Grandpa NO, Yugi said to himself.

\- Yami why is he talking to himself? Otogi asked.

\- It can be a lack of the vitamin T, Yami said unsure.

\- What is vitamin T? Otogi wondered. I haven't heard of that before.

\- You know the vitamin you get from watching Titanic, Yami explained.

All of a sudden Marambe went crazy and was slapping Kaiba.

\- Call 911 I'm hurt, Kaiba said seriously.

Honda called. The ambulance came. Took Kaiba and went away. Marambe was taken to a zoo. Everyone else watched Titanic. Time to sleep. Yugi woke up. Sang a song.

\- Near, far, WHEREVER YOU ARE! Yugi sang.

\- SHUT UP WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP! Everyone said.

Yugi went quite. Yami got a boner. Yami's boner wet away. Otogi's hot. Sun rises. A new day.


	15. Chapter 15

It was one week after that Kaiba went to hospital after that terrible Marambe attack. Yugi and his "friends" planned to visit him after school to cheer him up or something. Yugi had a long day in front of him so he wouldn't have time to "PRACTISE". Just as the productive guy Yugi is, he took his time this morning to PRACTISE before school. It didn't take much time, only 30 seconds to be exactly. So he sat in his chair infront of his computer watching DuckTube when all of sudden Grandpa came.

\- Holy macfagotts! Grandpa said with surprise.

\- Grandpa you better leave the room before this will get awkward, Yugi suggested.

\- But I also wanna try to do that with my cock, Grandpa said. Can't I try?

\- Grandpa no! Yugi said. Your cock would explode if you fapped it!

\- All I could hear was Grandpa YEES! Grandpa said and went to sit beside Yugi.

Yugi didn't want to risk seeing any old raisin dick so he ran to school. A tired Yugi opened the school door to go to his faithful locker but wasn't coming any further. A paper right beside the door was hanging and it took his lil attention. With big letters it stood "WARNING! A wild ass gorilla that may be capable to rape is on the loose. If you suffer from starfish hair you should be even more at attention." With his 0% caring level and himself he continued his way to his very loyal locker. At his locker he went to get a bible or whatever but found a gum instead. He went to the classroom and patiently waited an hour because he was a lil early.

One hour later Ms. Anzu douche came to begin the matins. Yugi saw that Yami wasn't that into the matins, it could be so because he was anti-Christ but who knows. After the 40 minutes long matins they had a break on 10 minutes so the satanic squad took the chance to see each other.

\- So guys I wondered if we maybe could go home to me before visiting Kaiba, Jonouchi said. I thought that we maybe could do a cake because he loves cake I think.

\- Lol why not, Yami said and smelled the air.

\- But why can't we just buy one instead? Honda asked like a retard.

\- Because we gotta fill it with love and stuff like that! Jonouchi explained. NO homo though…

\- Sorry guys but I have a date with myself because I'm hot so you gotta do it without me, Otogi said cocky. I hope it's okey and it's okey to cry now if you want.

\- Why would we cry? Honda wondered.

\- You know because you're gonna miss me right? Otogi asked/said/died.

\- Are we? Honda asked.

\- Just forget it! Otogi said and went away.¨

\- Yugi Mutou and Yami Pharaohson at the principal's office, a voice in the schools speaker said.

\- Guess who's been bad! Jonouchi sang. Bad again, Yugi and Yami!

\- What the hell is this? Yami wondered. Should we go?

\- Do we have a choice? Yugi asked.

\- No just come, Yami said and they went to the office.

In the office the principal sat in a big chair and Shizuka on a smaller on the other side. She was smirking at them.

\- Have a seat, the principal said.

\- Why did you call us here? Yugi wondered.

\- I've heard that you guys might suffer from being GAY, the principal started. I think you two know very well that GAY is a horrible thing, they should suffer in hell. So to be sure none of you are gay sufferers we have test for you at the school's nurse. I think we have nothing more to say so you better get there immediately!

Yami noticed his Aibou was shaking of nervousness. He thought it was KAWAII.

The school nurse did the test first on Yami. Yugi was allowed to be in the room and watch under the test so he did.

\- I'm going to take a blood test on you now, the nurse said and did.

Yami held a straight face while having a syringe inside of him.

\- Now I'm just going to see you throat if you've ever deep throated any dick, she said.

\- Now you're done boi, she said and pats him. Yugi it's yours now.

She did the same as she did to Yami and they were free to go. She also told them that they will get the tests back next week but I'm sending it tomorrow.

Later they were visiting Kaiba at the hospital.

\- Hi Kaiba! Jonouchi said. We have a cake special made for YOU!

\- Who brought these douchebags here, Kaiba asked.

\- Come on we have cake, don't you just love it? Jonouchi said and laughed.

\- I hate cakes, Kaiba said.

\- Oh but it wasn't you cake actually just my cake, Jonouchi tried to lie.

\- Why do you need a cake then? Honda asked because he got a nut to brain.

\- Because for 2 years ago I got my first boner, Jonouchi said.

Silence came and went by.

\- So do you guys having any news to me? Kaiba asked.

\- Well Yugi and Yami went to the principal just, Honda said.

\- What why? Kaiba wondered.

\- They tested us for being gay, Yugi told him.

\- WHAT! Kaiba shouted. If they get to know you guys are gay then you're dead.

\- Oh shit really?! Yami wondered. How do we fix this?

\- You gotta sneak in the school at night and get the tests, Kaiba explained. Do you know when she was sending the tests for analyze?

\- Tomorrow, Yugi said.

\- Okey, Kaiba said. Tonight you better get that test. Just don't mess anything up or you're screwed.

\- Is it safe then? Yami wondered.

\- Not really, Kaiba said. They have their own assassins there.

\- Geez, Yami said. I bet we have no choice…

It was around 1 o'clock when Yami and Yugi were hiding in bush in the school area. They could clearly see the assassins. Using their hidden ginger sneak power they manage to get in the building. The building was surprisingly empty. It made it easy for them to get to the nurse's room.

\- Okey Yugi, Yami whispered. Find that blood test and fast.

By almost looking through the whole room Yami finally found it at her desk.

\- Now we can leave, Yami said to Yugi relieved.

Just by that moment the light went on in the room and a familiar duck was seen at the door. Yugi and Yami both knew that they were totally ducked up and this was the end…


	16. Chapter 16

Shizuka was the duck who stood at the doorway. Yami and Yugi couldn't begin to imagine how the hell she came in the school. After all she was a duck with a Christian attitude. She seemed to plan to follow them very well but apparently she failed planning what to do next. What could she do? Yami and Yugi against one lil duck, it will obviously make Shizuka lose really badly. All of a sudden she snapped with them fingers, then a ginger army came and stood behind her.

\- So you guys think that you can't get way from this aren't you? Shizuka laughed and said. Just put that blood test back and go away with you.

\- Why are you doing this? Yugi asked.

\- I'm a very religious Christian and don't accept and I don't accept your actions! Shizuka told them.

\- You know that you can get in trouble for this you know that you can get in trouble for this yourself tight? Yami asked a little cocky.

\- What are you talking about? Shizuka questioned.

\- Breaking into a school, Yugi said.

\- Isn't that a sin Yugi? Yami said to make Shizuka go away.

Instead of going away like Yami and Yugi expected she got some Jesus rage and spanked Yugi's duck hand and the blood test flew out of the big window. Apparently a window was open at night for no reason so the glass never broke. Yugi took Yami's hand and they both ran to the window just to escape before anyone noticed.

\- Don't go you fags! Shizuka shouted. God says gay people should DIIEE!

\- Excuse me but what are you doing here? A ninja guard from school asked the screaming Shizuka.

\- What? Shizuka acted confused.

\- I can't see any reason for you to be on school at night, the ninja said. I'm going to send you to the Sin-corner.

\- Why I'm trying to protect you guys from gay people! Shizuka insisted.

\- I have no choice, ninja boi said. You have to stay there until Thursday next week.

\- But then I miss the talent show! Shizuka said.

\- Well too bad douche! Ninja said with all the attitude he got. Or she, can't assume that ninja gender.

\- This isn't fair! Shizuka said mad.

\- And by the way please tell the gingers to leave, Ninja said. I got a phobia for those you know.

While Shizuka had a very interesting conversation with this rad ninja, Yami and Yugi took the chance to escape the school with the blood test. Their mission ended successfully and the night ended good for the Satanists. Kaiba was very happy about the result and decided to share his Mac 'n cheese with them. Even though everything seemed fine they still had to win the talent show to make Marambe back to Mokuba. Yami and Yugi planned to make a kind of musical shit to impress the audience and the judges. Almost like the one from High School Musical when they did the breaking free song. Instead of that song they wrote a more lit version. With this song they were totally born to make history.

Next morning all the students were on their school bench to pray as usual except one, Shizuka. Yami and Yugi guessed she really had to be sitting in that so called Sin-Corner. Anyways, Ms. Anzu was in a very good mood so she gave every in her class some vodka mixed with Mountain Dew. After a few shots student after student passed out, nothing strange about that. When every student had passed out except Yugi Anzu was clearly waiting for his turn. Little did she know that he and Grandpa used to only drink vodka raw 100% alcohol like no shit so he's kinda immune. Yugi felt very uncomfortable since Anzu started to force him to drink more. Why was it so important for her? Did she really want Yugi to pass out? And it was at that moment Yugi knew that Anzu wanted to rape everyone. Anzu seemed to have read his mind and became aggressive.

\- Please don't hurt me! Yugi said and begged for mercy.

\- That's why you should drink this fag! Ms. Anzu said with a creepy smile and a knife in her duck hand.

\- When did you become a rock THING?! Yugi said for absolutely no reason but of course Honda got triggered and came to save the day.

\- WHO SAID THAT? Honda asked with red eyebrows.

\- She did! Yugi lied and pointed at his teacher a.k.a raper.

\- What no, Ms. Anzu tried to explain but it was too late.

Honda beat her ass up with his magical fapping wing of his. Yugi didn't know what to do so he went to take the remaining Mountain Dew since he liked it.

It's now Thursday and the talent show was about to come to an end. Only one left, Yami and Yugi. Their heart was beating faster than any living being could've been able to beat their own meat. They went out to the stage infront of the school. The cocaine they sniffed earlier didn't work to calm them that well, but that problem was nothing to worry about now. It's just to do their performance. When both of the super mega gay ducks were ready Jonouchi started to play that pioano.

"Insert Breaking free from High school musical music here"

Yami:

We're fapping dick

Yugi:

We're suckin'

Yami:

Stroking

Both:

There's not a dick in heaven

As big as mine!

Yami:

If we've boner

Both:

Yeha, a schlong cock

Yami:

Oh, so schlong

Yugi:

Ohhhh!

Everyone started to give them a big applause. Could they really win this afterall? They went backstage to greet their Satanist friends (actually their only friends too).

\- Guys you were so good! Honda said.

\- I'm so proud of you my son! Grandpa said to encourage his grandchild not son.

\- Wait you're not my friend! Yugi said and called the security to take him into custody.

\- Chill Yugi, grab a snickers, Jonouchi said. Better?'

\- Better, Yugi said.

While their lil' chat was going on the judges finally made their decision.

\- Attention duchebags! The douche judge said with his Texas accent. Me and the the other judges have a winner of this shit. Yima and Yigu!

\- Excuse us but our names are Yami and Yugi, Yugi corrected him.

\- What in tarnation are you gauys talking about? Texas dude asked. You're not the winners, these are!

He showed them two other ugly looking guys to them.

\- Why did they win and not us? Yami questioned.

\- Because they busted a nut on stage! He told 'em. How awesome isn't that?

It seemed like the fags lost and Marambe will always be Marambe. How terrifying… All of a sudden Kaiba came with a Mokuba beside him.

\- How did the spell break if we didn't win? Yugi asked.

\- I read a row from our satanic bible to him and it worked I guess, KAiba said.

\- LOL, Yami said like he wanted to also bust a nut.


	17. Chapter 17

It's a week after the talent show and Shizuka was now released from this "Sin-corner". She didn't go to Yugi's nor Yami's class so they haven't seen her yet. They wondered if anyone except them knew about her punishment for breaking into school at night with a strange ginger army. Now their class had their last lesson before lunch, there's no doubt that they will get to know that pretty soon. You could really notice how lunch was just around the corner. Everybody lacked concentration and did everything but listen to Yugi's grandpa's speech about racism. Yugi really tried to listen to all this shit even though ducks never will stop their racist thoughts about them swans. If he didn't focused on Grandpa he knew he would spank him to sleep (if that's possible). On the other side of the classroom he saw Honda playing with a bunch of baby stones. Jonouchi sat beside him just crying for himself. Yugi also wanted to cry for himself but he rather hold in the pain than getting spanked. His control is so close to be lost. His stomach started to talk to him.

\- Yuuuuuggiiiiii..., the stomach said ghostly. Foooooodd…

\- Stop it, Yugi said and hit himself on the stomach.

\- Yuuuuuuuggiiiiii..., the stomach said. You need foooood…

\- It's lunch in about 40 minutes, Yugi told his organs.

\- Yuuuuuuuuggiiii.., the stomach said a little louder. You can't wait 40 minutes.

\- What should I do then? Yugi asked.

\- Yuuuuuggiii..., the stomach now groaned. Eeaat… Anythinggg…

\- Please don't say Yuuuggiii everytime you need to say something, Yugi begged his tummy.

\- Yugi.., the stomach said again to annoy. You see that pen?

\- Yeha, Yugi confirmed. What about it?

\- It's a sausage, the stomach told him. Eat it.

\- It's not, Yugi said.

\- It is, the stomach said.

\- No, Yugi said a bit angry.

\- Yes, the stomach said soft.

\- Yes? Yugi questioned.

\- Yes…, stomach said.

Yugi now saw his pen as a sausage. Actually he felt very hungry now when he thought about it. He slowly reached for the "sausage" to make everything more dramatic. Then slowly he took it closer and closer to his mouth. He closed his eyes and widens his jaw to deep throat the whole "wiener". A few school benches away, a student took notice on this weird behavior Yugi got. She knocked lightly on her friends shoulders to get their attention. After that she pointed to Yugi's direction which made everybody in the gang burst into laughter. Grandpa, who didn't look so pussy anymore, stopped his racism and looked to the giggling girls. He was about to comment on that when he suddenly saw Yugi trying to suck the life out of the pen.

\- Yugi haven't I told you to not do such inappropriate things in the classroom? Grandpa asked with disappointment.

Yugi opened his eyes and saw that he held a normal pencil instead of a tasty schlong wiener. After that he had acknowledged his actions everyone started to laugh which made him cry a little. Yami then gave everyone the death stare and everyone stopped.

\- Okay I think we should end for today, Grandpa said uncomfortable and flew away.

Yami, Yugi, Honda and Jonouchi a.k.a the legendary foursome sat in the cafeteria eating meatballs. Yami stared at Yugi in a way of telling him "this is not the only meat you'll get today". Yugi was eating and got the "this is not the only meat you'll get today" from Yami. Honda was still playing rock, paper, and scissors with his rocks. Apparently the rocks always took rock and Honda always chose paper, how pathetic. Jonouchi waiting impatiently on the others from the satanic cult to join because Honda's being an idiot, Yami's a stalker and Yugi being too normal. 10 minutes after the others finally came. Otogi, Mokuba and Kaiba took a seat.

\- Have you guys seen Shizuka? Yugi asked them but got ignored.

\- Have you seen Shizuka? Yami asked and got noticed.

\- Yeah, Kaiba said while eating on some macaroni's and cheese.

\- Eyy where did you find that? Jonouchi asked. We just got to eat theeese balls!

\- But I loooove them balls, Honda added.

\- I get it for free if I let the chef beat Mokuba up every day, Kaiba explained and took another bite.

\- Don't you go to the same class as Shizuka? Yugi asked and once again got ignored.

\- Do you go to the same class as her then? Yami asked.

\- Me and Kaiba yes, Otogi answered like a handsome douche.

\- It seems like no one knows about her being in the "Sin-corner", Kaiba told them. She's as popular as before. We need a plan to eliminate her. How are we supposed to blow the school up if she's in the way?

\- Can't we perform a satanic ritual on her? Jonouchi asked. We are Satanists after all.

\- Not Mokuba, Kaiba said. He's a proud Buddhist. By the way, isn't Shizuka like your sister Jonouchi?

\- Whaat no! Jonouchi said.

\- Nii-sama I think you're thinking about the show we're originally coming from, Mokuba said.

\- Did you just break the fourth wall by saying that we're fictional? Kaiba asked.

\- But Nii-sama you also broke that wall even more, Mokuba tried to escape.

\- Shut up with that nonsense! Kaiba demanded. Enough with that, let's lighten up the mood with the one and only old 90'ies Backstreet boys.

\- Ohh how coincidental that I've just changed my ringtone to "Everybody", Otogi cheerfully told the others.

After that they got to know that useless info from Otogi Mokuba showed his DJ skills and played some very good songs from BSB. The whole cafeteria seemed to enjoy it too so everyone started to dance with their dance moves on maximum gay. The students had a good time dancing to it but of course someone needed to interrupt, it was Shizuka and a few other irrelevant girls.

\- I beg for your attention! Shizuka shouted so everyone could hear. I want everyone to show up on the schoolyard tomorrow evening for a battle. Especially you guys!

Shizuka pointed at the Kaiba cult group.

\- It is time… Shizuka started.

\- DUEL! Jonouchi screamed.

\- Interrupt and you die, Shizuka told him with an "I'm telling you once fag" attitude. Anyways it's time for everyone to see who's the most worthy winner!

\- But what kind of batte is then? Yami wondered.

\- A rapbattle! Shizuka told them.

\- Oh it makes sense, Yami said. Our worth will be shown by rapping.

\- Remember tomorrow, Shizuka reminded. Only one of you will be rapping though.

Shizuka left and they never met her through out of the day.

This weird battle invitation made Kaiba to think that maybe a meetup with the group would be wise. Just to make it better he also had some blueberries that everyone except Mokuba could take.

\- I think the best solution to this is to use one of our satanic curses on Shizuka so she can't be better at rapping than us, Kaiba said.

\- I think it will be fine, Jonouchi commented. I think we should decide now who's going to rap too now. Yugi maybe wants. Wasn't that he's dream? Oh sorry he wanted to be a rapist.

\- If you knew how I feel why would you say that? Yugi questioned Jonouchi and his own life existence.

\- I totally vote for Yugi too, Honda said and threw a rock at Mokuba.

\- Ok sounds good to me, Kaiba agreed. Let's do the ritual.

Mokuba brought some candles to use under the ritual and then they all took each other's hand and started to say the spell: "Satan give us the strength of you perfect sized dick so we can use it to take the revenge that's so needed. May you feel the demons last power being used for good causes and to make them suffer who wronged us. Let people know you want our best. Remember our sins and remember our success, use it to help the people in need. All we need is a fag curse on Shizuka who is a Christian and DUELed us. Make her cockiness and rapskills die out. Let her suffer day and night, give us the opportunity to make everything right."

It was now very dark outside. Yugi was finally home when he saw Grandpa standing there like he's been waiting there since school ended.

\- Yugi when I tried to make some coffee this evening I notice something weird with the milk you put in the fridge two days ago, Grandpa started.

\- You did? Yugi asked very nervous.

"Shit what if he noticed I saved Yami's blasting semen in that milk." Yugi thought and looked frightened.

\- Then I notice that it taste just like the Nile, Grandpa said. So I checked the when the date is out and it was last week! How dare you give me rotten milk faggotott?!

\- Sorry Gramps, Yugi apologized. But did it taste good?

\- Well it actually did… Grandpa said. Anyways go to sleep now.

K, Yugi said and kind of went to sleep a.k.a faped then sleep to be at his best tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

Today was the day when Yugi was expected to compete against Shizuka in an epic rap battle. Yugi thought it would be a great idea if he woke up a little earlier than usual to make himself look less pathetic and more better or something like that. For Yugi to accomplish this desired improvement he needed to do some stretching. Hopefully the stretching would make him the absolute rap master. He couldn't also forgot to activate the secret D-power, because it was now or never. This is the time for him to show that he can finally fulfill his biggest dream.

When heading to the bus station ready for school, Yugi got offered by Grandpa that he could drive Yugi instead. It was very nice of Grandpa but he would only do it on one condition, if Yugi was back in the car trunk. The little gay duck didn't mind that much, he was used to his greedy and selfish grandpa letting him be on the roof.

Hey Yugi, Yami greeted Yugi when he arrived a few minutes after at school.

Hi! Yugi said and smiled of true happiness when closing the car door.

Wow you look exited, Yami stated. Is there any reason for feelings so?

Yeha absolutely! Yugi answered and smiled even brighter.

You're so cute when you smile whenever you see me, Yami said cockily.

What no, Yugi told him and set some boundaries. I smiled because I'm going to experience my dream.

Is this how it feels to lose everything you have, a.k.a my dignity? Yami asked himself.

Oh yo here! Honda said entering the conversation and laying his arm around Yugi's neck. Kaiba been looking for you the whole morning.

He has? Yugi questioned slightly uncomfortable.

Actually no, Honda admitted leaning closer to Yugi. I just wanted a reason to see… YOU!

You're actually making me really uncomfortable right now, Yugi said while feeling really uncomfortable.

To Yugis relief Jonouchi was running towards them. He was pretty exhausted and it seemed like he's been running a few meters.

Honda accidentally drank this weird potion a weird guy gave us, Jonouchi tried to explain. Since he drank that shit he's been in love with ducks with crazy hairstyles.

But I also have this crazy yet fabulous hair, Yami started. Why is Honda not in live with me too then?

Oh I forgot, Jonouchi said. He falls in love with ugly ducks with crazy hair.

Hey! Yugi said with his insulted voice.

Don't look at me, Jonouchi pointed out. It isn't me deciding what's hot or ugly in Hondas eyes!

Suddenly Yami seemed to suffer from a flashback, he could potentially suffer from PTSD. But before anyone could question it the school clock started ringing and the ducks had to go to their lessons.

After a long day of schooling the final lesson came. It was geography with Grandpa.

Hello my peeps! Grandpa started. If you remember since the start of this semester we have worked with a presentation or something. If I remember it right it was facts about a country of your choice. You were also working in pairs.

When Grandpa said his last words Yugi got a heart attack. Yugi and Yami never started their project. He looked at Yami who was looking at him.

I forgot because I've been busy with my rapping, Yugi whispered.

Same, Yami whispered back. I was busy with my own business.

I hope your not talking when I was talking, Grandpa said to them.

No I swear! Yugi answered quickly and nervously.

Good, Grandpa said. Then you would know it's Jonouchi and Honda going first.

But Honda is not here at the moment, Jonouchi told him.

Why? Grandpa asked.

He kinda drank some weird potion which made him fall in love with ugly ducks with crazy hairstyles, Jonouchi explained.

Is that why he wanted to smash me before? Grandpa asked curiously.

I hope you didn't say yes! Yugi said fearing the worst.

Of course I didn't! Grandpa said. I tried to play hard to get but we still smashed.

That doesn't surprise me actually.., Yugi said but still traumatised.

Honda's always been my favourite since day one, Grandpa told them. But since Honda is not here then the next pair need to presentation. That is Yugi and Yami.

Both of them exchanged look. But instead Yami went to the front of the classroom with confidence, it might be because of all the videos he regularly watch on YouTube by someone named sexy confidence. Yugi did the same but with a tint of fag.

so we are gonna talk about Egypt, Yami started.

And Egyot is a country with some pyramids, Yugi continued.

That was all we got about Egypt today, Yami finished.

Beautiful! Grandpa said while he shed a lil tear. We have to end this lesson because of how good this was.

Everyone got happy and went home, except Yami, Yugi, Jounouchi and Kaiba who expected to see the rap battle. They all went to the dangerous alley behind the school to meet Shizuka up. Instead they met up with Dickster and another one.

I didn't know you were still alive micro cock guy, Kaiba said.

Just stop it, Dickster said. That's why I'm here and my fried Bandit Keith is here.

Kenneth Beef? Yami wondered. Who's that?

Geez Bandit Keith is my name! said Bandit Kith.

But where's Shizuka? Kaiba asked.

She ded by us, Dickster told them. We are here because we both suffer from tiny dicks or schmicros. You have schlongs and don't know our struggle.

Exactly! Bandit Keith commented.

We are tired of everyone lovin' the schlong, Dickster continued. We schmicros also want to be loved. And by saying that I want to declare world war!

K, Yami said.

To solve this war as far as possible we thought that cutting of your dicks would be an alternative, Bandit Keith said.

Dickster pulled out a knife from his pocket that was specialised to cut cocks. All in the satanic group got panic. What would they do if they lost their most precious thing in the universe?


	19. Chapter 19

Ok now put that weapon down before anything you will regret happen, Kaiba started nervously. No need for being so aggressive, maybe we can talk things out.

Dickster didn't seem to wanna compromise and was probably boiling with anger. Even though his furious feels, Dickster put down the knife.

Good, Kaiba said calmly since he was scared of his cocks life.

SIIIIKKEEEEE! Dickster suddenly screamed and drew another but bigger knife out of his pockets. I'm tired of your schlongs bullshit. We're going to have a traditional cock duel.

And what the hell is that?! Jonouchi asked annoyed.

It is 3 different duels, Bandit Keith said as the douche he is. The first being strength, the second being intelligence and lastly we have the taste duel.

You choose one of your gay members whose going to duel the one and only master schmicro, me Dickster, Dickster explained. But to keep in mind that the one who wins the majority of the duels have to cut the opponents cock off. Do you understand?a

The group collected themselves into a circle to discuss some potential risks and other useless information. The decision was hard but they chose Yami to duel the schmicro legend Dickster because he had the schlongest. Before Yami went to Dickster and Bandit Keith he fapped for the warm up.

Yami are you sure you're ready to risk our schlong for this pathetic duck? Yogi asked before Yami leaves.

Our? Yami questioned.

Good luck! Yugi said instead and gave Yami a gentle knock.

Yami stepped forward remembering how handsome his hair looks. He knows that whatever happens he will still have his precious dignity left, which is a relief to the self-centred douche.

interesting choice… Dickster mumbled for himself. Well let's start our cockpetition!

Ok first of the strength duel, Bandit Keith started. This duel test if your dicks muscles. To do so I have some weights here which weighs 169 kg! I think we should start with Dickster and see how much his schmicro can handle.

With a big smile on his face he released the baby dick and let it do its thing. It was quite surprising how that lil thing could handle such weight with no struggle whatsoever! This made Yami feel 30% nervous and 70% aroused! He was just hoping for his heart of the cock to help.

What beauty to witness, Bandit Keith said with some passion. Now it's the weird hair guys turn.

Yami relied on his cock to succeed with this challenge. When the cock lifted the heavy weight up it flew away how easy it was for the schlong. Everyone was stunned by this phenomenon.

The winner is… the schlong, Bandit Keith said bitterly. But the next duel is very hard since it's the intelligence test. All you need to do is answer this question and the one who answers the quickest wins.

Both of the competitors stood prepared to take this challenge on.

The question says; What's the difficulty level of laying an egg for a cock? Bandit Keith said.

Everyone was nervous.

Normal? Yami asked hoping it was the right.

Wrong! Bandit Keith said excited. Only your answer remaining Dickster.

I know it, it's easy! Dickster said very confidently.

Geez guys it's HARD! Bandit Keith said very irritable. You lack some IQ down there. I guess Dickster was closer though with his answer so he got a win. Anyways the last challenge will only the winner win, the taste duel.

What does that mean? Yugi asked.

It simply means that I the judge should taste their semen to choose which one taste the best, Bandit Keith explained.

The two ducks blasted a load into some champagne glasses. The judge then tasted both of them and was thinking intensely on the final results.

we have one winner today and the winner is … Dickster with the schmicro! Bandit Keith told them.

Wait what? Kaiba asked. How?

Yamis semen tasted too ancient but to be honest their semen was disgusting and a disappointment, Bandit Keith answered disappointed.

That might be true… Kaiba agreed.

But since I'm the winner I have to cut off your dicks! Dickster said in true happiness.

But you said only Yamis! Jonouchi pointed out. Why do I have to suffer?

I am the superior and I do whatever I want faggots! Prepare yourselves for the ultimate pain!

Dickster now held his well known knife ready to attack. It looked like he started to aim for the leader schlong, Kaibas. Kaiba already seemed to know this so he had a second plan in mind. When Dickster was a few centimetres away Kaiba dragged Mokuba in his place and to function as some kind of duck shield. Instead cutting kaibas dick Dickster cut off Mokubas dickhead and his balls. The pain Mokuba feelt due to the dismembering of his future generations made his eyes glow red like lasers. Unfortunately for Dickster the laser came into his eyes which caused him blind. Bandit Keith's witness of such defense mechanism made him so pussy he ran like a whale.

Even though Mokuba was the victim and also the hero of everyone's dicks Kaiba decided to take all the credit. Mokuba is currently at a local hospital undergoing a surgery to hopefully be fully happy again.


	20. Chapter 20

The smell of medicine filled the air at the hospitals waiting room and the overall temperature felt like it was at the most of 17 degrees fahrenheit aka very cold for being a room. The only sound that was hearable was people screaming behind closed doors and the echoes of every single movement. It was a very simple room with only a few seats and the walls and the furniture was in this shiny white like it has been polished to the extreme. Everyone from the satanic edgy squad had fortunately a seat each except Honda because he tried to sit on the lamp for some unknown reasons even though there was a free seat right next to the handsomest of them all, Yami. It has been over 40 minutes since they arrived but they have to wait to when Mokuba's surgery is done. The surgery would be very complex but it seemed like he would recover from the severe injuries.

Mokuba is awake now, the guy behind a computer screen said so unemotional as possible. You can find him in room 69 if I remember correctly.

Without any noise the gays stood up and walked toward room 69. When they were in front of the door Kaiba stopped and got his phone. He started to dial Mokuba's phone number and pressed "call". You could hear three beeps before Mokuba answered.

Nii-sama? Mokuba started in his exhausted voice. You're here soon?

Get yo' lazy ass up and open the door already! Kaiba demanded. Do you really think I'm supposed to open it myself with all these disgusting bacterias?!

Oh sorry Nii-sama, Mokuba said. I'm…

Kaiba hung up. Approximately 28 minutes after the call Mokuba opened the door. He looked sick almost dying with his pale foreskin.

Brother you came, Mokuba started as he sounded so grateful.

Yeha but now I'm tired so let me in, Kiaba said.

Without warning Kaiba stormed into the little boring room which also made Mokuba fall and hit the hard floor. The hardness from the floor was very similar to Yami's schlong when he saw his gay baby Yuggi. When he reached the center of the room he stopped to look gay and very mad. On the bed there was a porn magazine filled with pictures of the female gender. If you looked closely you could see some wet stains.

Mokuba… Kaiba started looking edgy.

What? Mokuba answered nervously trying to not scream from the pain after the fall.

You're a… DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY! Kaiba rawred. I thought you were gay but after all these years you turned out to be… straight. I suppose these stains are sweat from you anxiety you had due to your sin doing cock.

I'm pretty sure this is seme-, Jonouchi tried to say.

Do nut question me! KAiba declared. By the way, Mokuba can't even jerk off after the surgery, that could lead to potential AIDS.

Everyone looked at Mokuba, he didn't look so pleasurable. Actually he looked kind of guilty. Right after the moment of shame the doctor who operated came in. Honda seemed to be aroused at 30%. Suddenly a very strong and big looking dude who had a very disturbing smile dressed up like a stupid American.

And who the hell do you think you are just entering in this ugly ass outfit! Kaiba questioned very angrily.

I'm the one and only All Might, he started. And I arrived to finish you all up.

Why? Mokuba asked crying.

Since no one actually wants this shitty fanfic anymore so I thought we should change things up a little, All Might explained. So prepare yourself and start packing your bags cuz you are going to hell.

I'm going to sue you for standing too close to me and that will not be so good… Kaiba blabbered.

I have better things to do right now than hearing some stupid duck complain, All Might said to himself. Okay fag now I'm taking over this spotlight, TEXAS SMASH!

The one so called All Might fisted all the gay which led to lots of screams of agony. After killing all of them he smiled and did a thumbs up.

Well now y'all should check the new fanfic of the amazing DoucheDealer which is starring gays and of course ME, he said and laughed very non-shamefully. Maybe not every story need puzzle pieces.


End file.
